This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to light sensors for electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as laptop computers, cellular telephones, and other equipment are sometimes provided with light sensors. For example, ambient light sensors may be incorporated into a device to provide the device with information on current lighting conditions. Ambient light readings may be used in controlling the device. If, for example bright daylight conditions are detected, an electronic device may increase display brightness to compensate.
In conventional electronic device displays, the display brightness may still be too dim when being operated in bright daylight conditions (i.e., the maximum display brightness setting may not be capable of outputting a sufficient luminance level to properly display content to the user in sunny outdoor conditions). Allowing the display brightness to always toggle to an even higher brightness setting whenever bright ambient light conditions are detected may, however, consume an excessive amount of power.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved sensors for electronic device such as improved ambient light sensors.